Just Us
by hurufve
Summary: Setelah menerima ajakan Chanyeol, Jongin bingung. Kalut. Antara pergi, atau tidak./ "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tersesat?"/ '...itu mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol Hyung.'/ A ChanKai-KrisKai-HunKai maybe Fanfiction. Uke!Kai. RnR? :3
1. Just Prolog

.

.

.

Just Us

An EXO Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Kim Jongin, and other EXO members as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

Kim Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

Hari ini sangat dingin, salju turun, menutupi jalanan. Hampir tidak ada orang yang mau keluar rumah mereka. Namun entah mengapa, ia duduk di taman kota sekarang, menunggu kekasihnya yang mengajaknya pergi berkencan. Katanya, mereka akan bermain ski, dan Jongin benar-benar antusias mendengarnya.

Kekasihnya, adalah seorang pembisnis muda yang selalu sibuk sepanjang hari. Hampir tidak pernah ada waktu untuknya. Jongin memakluminya. Lagipula, kerja keras kekasihnya sekarang juga demi masa depan mereka, bukan?

Sebenarnya, Jongin sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam mencintai dan dicintai. Kekasihnya hanyalah formalitas, hasil perjodohan yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya. Kata mereka, cinta itu muncul karena terbiasa. Jadi, Jongin berusaha membiasakan diri dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Dan sejauh ini, sepertinya mulai berhasil. Jongin mungkin mulai mencintai kekasihnya.

Jongin mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, menyibakkan lengan panjang jaketnya.

Jam 8 malam.

Oh, bagus. Sudah 1 jam ia duduk diam di sini, tapi kekasihnya tak kunjung menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Tangannya sudah terasa beku, jaketnya seperti kehilangan pengaruhnya sekarang. Ia kedinginan, namun ia tidak mau pulang.

Jongin merogoh sakunya, menekan tombol '1' di layar ponselnya untuk beberapa detik, lalu menempelkannya di daun telinga. Menelpon kekasihnya, melakukan hal yang sudah berkali-kali ia lakukan sedari tadi.

TUT

Nada sambung pertama, Jongin masih berharap kekasihnya akan mengangkat telponnya.

TUT

Nada sambung kedua, Jongin masih ingin terus berharap kekasihnya akan mengangkat telponnya.

TUT

Nada sambung ketiga, Jongin mulai berpikir kekasihnya masih sibuk.

TUT

Nada sambung keempat, Jongin masih ingin terus berpikir kekasihnya masih sibuk.

TUT

Nada sambung kelima, Jongin putus asa, kehilangan harapannya untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya -sekaligus untuk kencan mereka.

PIP

Jongin beranjak dari posisinya. Mungkin kekasihnya ada urusan mendadak, lalu tidak sempat menghubunginya. Atau mungkin juga kekasihnya lupa dengan janjinya, lalu melupakannnya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, membuat kepulan asap putih berebut keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, pulang dan melupakan apa yang terjadi malam ini. Biarlah, Jongin sedang tidak ingin kesal sekarang. Jongin ingin ketenangan, dan Jongin tidak ingin diganggu rasa kecewa.

"Jongin-ah."

Jongin membalikkan badannya, melihat siapa yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Wajahnya yang semula mendung menjadi sedikit lebih cerah. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya. "Kris hyung."

Kris membalas senyum Jongin, lalu berjalan mendekat. Ia merangkul pundak Jongin, mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama. "Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini eh?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Hanya cari angin. Kalau kau?"

"Aku?" Kris terkekeh pelan. "Kau tidak lihat bawaanku ini?"

Mata Jongin bergerak, melirik apa yang tengah Kris bawa di tangannya. "Jadi.. lembur?"

Kris hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Menurutmu?"

Jongin ikut terkekeh, entah karena apa. Mungkin menertawakan Kris yang baru saja kerja lembur, atau dirinya sendiri yang menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menunggu ketika orang lain sibuk melakukan hal yang bermanfaat. "Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat lulus sekolah."

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu bekerja?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Tentu. Menjadi orang dewasa itu tidak enak, Jong."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Kris menahan pundak Jongin, mengajaknya untuk berhenti berjalan, ketika lampu untuk para penyebrang bewarna merah. "Kau harus lembur hingga semalam ini, bukankah ini tidak menyenangkan?"

"Ini baru jam 8, Hyung. Masih belum terlalu malam."

"Tapi terlalu malam untuk pergi berkencan, bukan?"

Jongin terhenyak. Kalimat Kris mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya. Apakah mungkin kalau kekasihnya juga lembur malam ini? "Kencan bisa dilakukan saat hari minggu, bukan?"

"Tidak." Kris kembali berjalan ketika lampu sudah bewarna hijau. "Saat kau bekerja, akan ada banyak tugas yang mengharuskanmu mengerjakannya di rumah."

Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin jadi pelajar selamanya saja."

Kris tertawa. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak surai Jongin pelan. "Kau yakin? Kau tidak akan bisa menikah kalau begitu."

"Benarkah? Tapi semua orang yang sudah berumur 20 ke atas boleh menikah, bukan?"

"Ya, kau memang boleh menikah." Kris menolehkan wajahnya, menatap Jongin dengan senyum kecilnya. "Tapi tidak akan ada yang mau dengan orang yang belum lulus sekolah."

Jongin memasang wajah kesalnya, lalu menyikut perut Kris keras. "Menyebalkan."

"Ouch." Kris menghentikan lagkahnya, memegangi perutnya yang baru saja menjadi korban kekerasan. "Memang itu faktanya 'kan?"

Jongin hanya diam, mengabaikan Kris yang kini mulai bersenandung. Kris adalah orang yang menyenangkan, menurutnya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Jongin menyukainya. Kalau saja kekasihnya seperti Kris, mungkin hidupnya akan menyenangkan.

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di pertigaan kompleks pemukiman mereka, tempat mereka harus berpisah -Jongin harus ke kanan, sedangkan Kris ke kiri. Kris melepaskan rangkulan tangannya, lalu mengacak surai Jongin pelan. "Kita berpisah di sini. Hati-hati ya!"

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu tersenyum samar. "Kau juga, Hyung!"

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan. Namun, kakinya tak kunjung beranjak dari tempatnya. "Kau jalan duluan saja, aku akan mengawasimu sampai kau di ujung sana."

Jongin menggeleng. "Kau saja yang duluan. Aku akan melihatmu."

Kris tertawa lebar. "Aku tidak membutuhkan pengawasanmu."

"Aku juga tidak."

"Kalau begitu kita mulai jalan bersama saja, bagaimana?"

Jongin mengangguk setuju. Ia mulai berjalan ke kanan, dan Kris ke kiri. Keduanya berjalan lurus, hingga pada langkah kelima, Jongin berhenti, memutuskan untuk berbalik,memandang Kris yang ternyata juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Hyung./ Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Ya?"

"Mau bermain ski denganku?"

.

.

.

Kim Jongin memasang senyum lebarnya.

Ia merapatkan jaket tebalnya, terus berjalan pelan menuju kediamannya. Sesekali, ia menengadahkan kepala, memandang puluhan bintang yang berkelip di tengah gelapnya malam. Memandang cerahnya sinar bulan, melengkapi kebahagiaannya malam ini.

7 menit, hingga akhirnya Jongin sampai di depan kediamannya. Tangannya sudah bergerak membuka pagar rumahnya, sebelum ponsel di saku jaketnya berdering -membuat fokusnya teralih dan memilih untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Yoboseyo."

_'Yoboseyo.'_

Senyum di bibir Jongin tampak kendor. "Chanyeol hyung?"

_'Eum. Maafkan aku.'_

Jongin tersenyum miring. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kencan mereka selalu berakhir dengan kata maaf dari Chanyeol. "Ya, tidak apa."

_'Kita ganti besok saja.'_

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Besok?"

_'Hn. Ada yang salah?'_

Sebenarnya tidak, tapi..

.

.

.

besok Kris mengajaknya bermain ski..

_._

_._

_To be continued_

_._

_._

gue galau u.u

mau review? :3 

**October 9th, 2014 10 :06**

**I miss you~**


	2. Just Someone

Kim Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan.

Matanya terus bergerak menelusuri deretan mantel di lemarinya untuk memilih mantel yang akan ia kenakan waktu berkencan nanti. Ia bingung. Kalut. Antara pergi, atau tidak.

Berkencan dengan bermain ski memang sangat manis. Terlebih dengan orang seperti Kris. Namun ia masih punya Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol harus lebih diprioritaskan dari Kris yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa.

Jika Jongin memilih untuk menolak ajakan keduanya, mungkin ia akan lebih terlihat bijksana. Tapi ego dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk bermain ski, membuatnya harus menerima ajakan salah satu dari mereka.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, melirik jam dinding yang berada di sisi lain ruangan.

Jam 3 pagi.

Oh, bagus. Ia baru saja menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk begadang demi memilih salah satu dari mereka. Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya. Dengan cepat, ia melangkah kembali ke ranjangnya. Bersiap untuk tidur. Bersiap untuk menghadapi hari esok yang membuatnya kalut.

.

.

.

Just Us

An EXO Fanfiction

Warning : M x M, crack!pair,OOC, AU, typo(s), alur terlalu cepat dan terlalu lambat

Presenting Kim Jongin, and other EXO members as the cast

Don't like don't read okay?

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi."

Jongin hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapi salam dari teman kelas sebelahnya. Walau tersenyum seperti itu, wajahnya terlihat lesu. Matanya terlihat mengantuk dan mulutnya terus saja terbuka untuk menguap. Ia hanya tidur 2 jam tadi malam. Dan itu membuatnya berpikir untu tidur lagi ketika jam pelajaran nanti.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya, pojok kanan paling belakang. Kebetulan jumlah siswa di kelasnya ganjil, jadi kursi di sebelahnya kosong. Dan dapat Jongin pastikan, tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya waktu ia tidur nanti.

Jongin segera meletakkan tasnya dibawah meja, lalu menumpuk kedua lengannya untuk ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Matanya segera ia pejamkan. Tidak memedulikan bel yang baru saja berdering, atau teman-teman sekelasnya yang berbondong-bondong memasuki kelas.

.

Just

Someone

.

Jongin benar-benar menikmati tidurnya pagi itu.

Mimpinya benar-benar indah -bahkan dapat melukiskan senyum secara nyata di bibirnya. Mimpinya membuatnya melupakan pikiran galaunya tentang due lelaki yang mengajaknya berkencan kemarin. Hal itu membuat Jongin senang, sampai tidak membuat Jongin rela untuk terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tapi dunia memang tidak adil. Di saat Jongin mendapatkan kebahagiaannya untuk sejenak saja, ia sudah terusik. Terusik dengan teriakan melengking wali kelasnya, serta kerasnya penghapus papan tulis yang menghantam kepalanya.

Jongin lantas merintih kesakitan. Ia mengusap kepalanya sebelum melihat sekitar. Di depan kelas telah berdiri ibu wali kelasnya yang menatapnya penuh emosi, serta seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah Jongin kenal wajahnya.

"Keluar dari kelas ini jika kau hanya ingin tidur, Kim Jongin!"

Sebagai murid yang baik dan patuh, Jongin pun beranjak dari posisinya. Namun sebelum ia sempat membuat langkah pertamanya, sesuatu lagi-lagi mendarat di kepalanya -hanya saja kali ini sebuah spidol.

"Beraninya kau!"

Lagi-lagi, Jongin menurut pada gurunya. Ia duduk, kembali pada posisi awal. Matanya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa takut. Seolah amukan guru adalah hal yang biasa baginya.

Melihat perilaku Jongin yang sedikit kurang ajar itu, Sang guru menghela nafas. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum beralih pada pemuda di sebelahnya dan berkata, "Kau boleh duduk."

Mata Jongin beralih, bergerak mengikuti langkah pemuda asing yang perlahan berjalan ke arahnya -ke bangku di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tinggi -mungkin sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya terus menampilkan senyum -Jongin menduga mungkin karena statusnya yang masih baru.

"Hai."

Jongin hanya mengangguk sekilas. Lalu kembali mengalihkan matanya dari pemuda asing itu. Mengabaikan sosok baru yang sepertinya berusaha mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Kau pasti tidak mendengar perkenalanku tadi kan? Namaku Oh Sehun."

Jongin lantas menolehkan kepalanya, memandang bergantian antara wajah di hadapannya dan tangan pemuda itu yang terjulur -mengajaknya berkenalan. Jongin tersenyum miring -remeh. Kemudian kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan. "Jongin."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kaku, lalu menarik tangannya yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Jongin. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya, mulai memerhatikan guru yang tengah mengajar di depan, dengan sesekali melirik Jongin yang kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

.

Just

Someone

.

"Jongin-ssi, kau tidak ingin ke kantin?"

Sehun menggoyang pelan tubuh Jongin. Jongin melenguh pelan, sebelum menyamankan kembali posisi duduk -tidurnya. Sehun menghela nafasnya, lalu kembali menggoyang tubuh Jongin. "Jongin-ssi."

"Diamlah."

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya, lalu ikut meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, menghadapkannya dengan wajah Jongin yang tengah menutup matanya. "Ayolah, Jongin-ssi. Aku lapar."

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya sembari mengubah arah wajahnya menghadap. "Cari orang lain dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Tapi sudah tak ada seorangpun di sini."

"..."

"Haruskah aku pergi ke kantin sendiri?" Sehun bermonolog.

"..."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku tersesat?"

"..."

"Ah, biarlah. Pasti Bu guru akan menyuruh Jongin untuk mencariku ketika aku tidak berada di kelas nanti." Sehun sudah beranjak dari duduknya saat itu, berniat pergi ke kantin sendiri, sebelum sebuah tangan hangat menahan langkahnya. Tangan Jongin.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau menang, Sehun-ssi." Dengan malas, Jongin bangun, beranjak dari posisinya dan berdiri, membuat Sehun tersenyum menang dan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berjajar rapi.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu."

.

Just

Someone

.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Sehun menoleh, menatap Jongin yang berjalan di sampingnya. Jongin mengendikkan bahunya, dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk ia menjawab, "Terserah saja."

Sehun lantas mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Menelusuri setiap tulisan pada menu yang tertempel di atas tiap kios. Matanya terus bergerak, sebelum sebuah tulisan menarik perhatiannya. "Kau mau Jajjang?"

"Jajjang?"

"Ya, kau tak mau?"

"_W-well,_ bukannya begitu. Hanya saja..."

..._itu mengingatkanku pada Chanyeol Hyung._

.

Just

Someone

_._

_ Hujan turun deras. Petir bersaut-sautan. Kilat tak henti-hentinya menampakkan wujudnya._

_ Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Dagunya ia topang dengan sebelah tangannya yang bertumpu di siku. Matanya kerap memandang hujan yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari yang indah bagi Jongin. Chanyeol untuk ke-sekian kalinya mengajaknya pergi berkencan. Namun hujan mengguyur, membuat kencan mereka batal untuk ke-sekian kalinya pula._

_ Jongin masih terus memandang hujan, penciumannyapun terus menghirup aroma tanah basah yang menyebar di udara, sebelum sebuah suara terdengar dari ponselnya. Ada panggilan masuk._

_ Dengan malas, Jongin menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, meraba meja di sebelahnya untuk mencapai ponselnya yang terus berdering. Tanpa mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya, ia menyentuh tombol hijau di layar -menjawabnya. "Yoboseyo."_

_ 'Yoboseyo.'_

_ Senyum di bibir Jongin mendadak terkembang. "Chanyeol Hyung?"_

_ 'Eum. Maafkan aku.'_

_ "Tak apa, Hyung. Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu."_

_ Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar deruan nafas Chanyeol selama beberapa detik. Namun Jongin tetap diam, menunggu. 'Haruskah aku menerobos hujan saja?'_

_ Kening Jongin berkerut. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya yang mendadak terasa tidak nyaman. "Tidak, Hyung. Aku tak mau kau sakit."_

_ Kekehan Chanyeol terdengar pelan. 'Benarkah?'_

_ Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil. Tak berniat untuk menjawab dan lebih memilih kembali memandang hujan. "Hyung."_

_ 'Hn?'_

_ "Aku lapar."_

_ 'Kau belum makan?'_

_ "Aku sengaja tidak makan siang untuk berkencan denganmu."_

_ Chanyeol terdengar menghela nafas. 'Kau selalu begitu, Jongin.'_

_ "Hehehe." Jongin nyengir. Jarinya sibuk bergerak di permukaan berembunkaca jendela di hadapannya. Menuliskan 3 huruf yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. _

_ PCY._

_ "Persediaanmu habis?"_

_ "Kau sendiri yang tidak memperbolehkanku makan mi instan. Jadi aku tidak membelinya lagi sejak bulan kemarin."_

_ Lagi-lagi, terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari Chanyeol. "Harusnya kau bisa memasak, Jongin."_

_ Kening Jongin mengerut tidak suka. "Kau menyebalkan, Hyung."_

_ "Tapi itu kenyataannya bukan? Sebelum bisa memasak sendiri, harusnya kau tidak memilih untuk hidup sendiri seperti itu. Kalau kau kelaparan begini, siapa yang akan memberimu makan?"_

_ Kening Jongin semakin berkerut. "Tapi-"_

_ "Harusnya kau menerima tawaran orangtuamu untuk tinggal bersamaku. Kau jadi tak pelu pergi ke warung lagi untuk makan. Makananmu akan lebih terjamin. Kau tidak akan perlu makan mi instan lagi. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu mengkha-"_

_ "Aku yang lapar, kenapa kau yang repot, Hyung?!" Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan suara yang meninggi, Jongin memutuskan sambungan mereka secara sepihak. Matanya menyiratkan kekesalan yang begitu menggunung pada Chanyeol. Tangannya dengan kasar mengusap hasil coretannya di jendela tadi. Ia kesal. Ia tidak suka ketika Chanyeol menjadi sosok yang dewasa seperti itu._

_ Jongin kembali menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yang sempat terhenti -memandang guyuran hujan dan menghirup aroma tanah basah. Berusaha melupakan Chanyeol yang cukup menyebalkan hari ini._

_ Cukup lama ia terdiam seperti itu. Diam. Merenung. Hingga tiga ketukan pada pintunya menyadarkannya dan menariknya kembali dari dunianya. Kening Jongin berkerut. Menciptakan sebuah perempatan di wajahnya. "Siapa yang bertamu di hari hujan seperti ini?", gumamnya pelan._

_ Jongin segera beranjak, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan membukanya. Di balik pintu, matanya menangkap sosok lelaki yang mengenakan jas hujan dan membawa sekotak kardus yang sedikit basah oleh air hujan._

_ "Semangkuk jajjangmyun atas nama Park Chanyeol. Apa benar ini Jalan Kerang nomor 22?"_

_ Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dengan sedikit bingung, ia menerima kardus yang lelaki itu berikan dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' sebelum lelaki itu berlalu dari pandangannya. Tangannya bergerak menutup pintu rumah kontrakannya dan kakinya melangkah kembali ke tempatnya semula._

_ Jongin menempatkan kardus Jajjangmyun itu di atas meja. Ia menatapnya sejenak sebelum jemarinya bergerak untuk membuka ikatan tali rafia yang mencegah kardus itu terbuka dengan mudah. Kemudian kardus itu terbuka, menampilkan semangkuk Jajjangmyun beserta sepasang sumpit yang masih terbungkus plastik. _

_ Jongin terdiam sejenak sebelum mulai membuka plastik tipis itu, namun ponselnya lagi-lagi berdering. Ada panggilan yang masuk lagi ke ponselnya. Jongin melirik tulisan yang muncul di layar ponselnya yang berkedip._

_ Park Chanyeol._

_ Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bersikap setelah ini. Ia ingin mengabaikan panggilan itu, namun hatinya tidak berkata sama. "Yoboseyo."_

_ 'Yoboseyo. Jongin, kau sudah menerimanya?'_

_ "Hn." Jongin memelankan suaranya saat berkata, "Terima kasih."_

_ Keheningan melanda. Deru nafas Chanyeol kembali terdengar seperti sebelumnya. Dan seperti sebelumnya pula, Jonginpun hanya diam, menunggu. 'Kalau begitu, cepat makan sebelum mi-nya dingin.'_

_ "Eung." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Kau sendiri sudah makan?"_

_ 'Aku?' Chanyeol jeda sejenak. 'Aku juga memesan semangkuk tadi.'_

_ "..."_

_ '...'_

_ Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, ini kah kencan pertama kita?"_

_ 'Maksudmu?'_

_ "Kita berbincang dan makan makanan yang sama di waktu yang sama, bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk disebut kencan?"_

_ Hening sejenak. Mungkin Chanyeol bingung akan berkata apa. 'W-well, maafkan aku telah memberimu kenangan yang buruk untuk kencan pertama kita, Jong.'_

_ "Tidak." Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar. "Terima kasih telah membuatku bahagia hari ini, Hyung."_

_ Dan hari hujan itupun menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi hubungan mereka. Kencan pertama mereka. Makan Jajjangmyun bersama. Di waktu yang sama. Hanya saja di atas tanah yang berbeda._

.

Just

Someone

_.  
><em>

Jongin tersenyum simpul.

Ia merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa di saat Chanyeol masih belum sesibuk ini. Di saat Chanyeol masih punya banyak perhatian untuknya. Di saat Chanyeol masih menyempatkan waktu untuknya di sela kesibukan-kesibukannya. Jongin benar- benar rindu pada sosok Chanyeol yang membuatnya mulai menyukai sosok tinggi itu..

"-Jongin-ssi?"

Jongin mengerjap cepat. Dapat dilihatnya tangan Sehun bergerak naik turun di hadapan wajahnya. "Y- ya?"

"_Well,_ kau melamun."

"Eum, _yeah_. Maaf."

Sehun diam kemudian. Mulai memakan mi-nya yang mengepulkan asap putih. Sedangkan Jongin membuka sumpitnya, lalu mengaduk mi-nya tanpa selera.

"Kau tak apa, Jongin-ssi?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Jongin selalu saja jutek terhadapnya. Apa wajahnya ini terlalu menyebalkan untuk dilihat? Padahal ia sudah memasang senyumnya sejak tadi. "Kau sedang dalam masalah? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa."

"_Well,_aku berjanji akan membantumu sesulit apapun masalahmu."

Jongin beralih, menatap mata Sehun yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. "Kau berjanji?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Katakan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Kalau begitu, kencani aku nanti malam."

_._

_._

_To be continued..._

_._

_._

nggak kerasa udah malem minggu lagi yak? wkwk~

kayak baru kemarin gue main ama abang Sehun, eh sekarang ketemu lagi wkwk~

Kayaknya peran bang Sehun di sini bakal gede deh wkwk~ bisa juga batal chankai kriskai malah jadi hunkai wkwk lol

tapi gue belum kebayang endingnya kok, jadi lo semua bisa request :D

o iya, chap ini banyak chankainya ya? tapi nggak ada kriskai ya? iya, emang gue buat gini, biar adil lol

sub judul chap ini ngambil dari salah satu nama guest review prolog kemarin. buat 'Just someone', makasih yaaaa :*

oke, sekian cuap-cuap satnite ini. semoga yang baca apalagi yang review cepet dapet pacar biar nggak jomblo terus tiap satnite .amin.

tapi meski udah dapet pacar tetep baca fic gue lo ya. gue tarik lagi doa gue kalo nggak wkwkwk

oke, review? :*

**Satnite, November 29th, 2014**

**kangen yifan, tapi bingung mau masukin dia di bagian mana u.u**


End file.
